bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Baman
Baman is one of the main characters in the show Baman Piderman. He is Piderman's best friend, and is based off of the DC Comics superhero Batman. Character Bio Baman is the main protagonist in the show, being the first character to have a speaking line in the first episode, Find Da Sandwich. He lives in a moving house operated by a ship-style steering wheel with his girlfriend Tuba. Like Piderman, he moves about "bonelessly", and can effortlessly pass objects through his body. in one episode, he even walks through a wall. He is an obvious parody of the superhero Batman. Baman used to work on a job, although the actual job is not clear yet, only that it involved shipments(which could indicate that he had a job as a delivery boy), Baman's Boss was first seen in the episode Hab Da Sleepover and has been a recurring character since then. For some unknown reason, Baman had the Winter Friends Wish with him. When Squib took his job Baman was really depressed, eventually being offered a false job by Those Guys just to be kidnapped by Tuba's Dad. Even though Baman was saved by Piderman, Pumkin and Squib, Tuba's Dad managed to take one of Baman's detachable fingers, but the reasons for his actions are still unknown. (In the first episode of season 3, those guys wrote a letter to baman and piderman saying they were away doing "plans" which could indicate malicious activity.) He was eventually hired by the Bug as a music critic and watched the concert of Pumkin's, Squib's and Tuba's band, the Best Fwiend Band. Appearance Baman's appearence has remained the same throughout the series. He always has a lavender shirt and tights, a dark purple mask (his "hat"), cape, shoes, and gloves, and a gray belt. However, in the episodes Make Da Cards and Frow the Party, he takes off his hat to give it to Pumkin. His face is shown to be white, and in the exact shape of his hat. In episode 25, We Hab Da Problem, he lost his boots to Red Squib. In episode 26, Ghost Night 2, Wanda gives him new boots that have a grey mark on the front. Characteristics While it appears that both Baman and Piderman are about the same age, Baman has sometimes shown qualities that make him appear to be an older figure. One of these qualities is that Baman is more professional than Piderman because he had a job until it was taken by Squib; in addition, Baman acts as Piderman's older brother, protecting and comforting him when he's scared. Conversely, Baman appears to be more of a sore loser than Piderman, becoming visibly depressed if he loses a game. He also gets very excited if he wins. One of the running gags in the show is that Baman almost never enters Piderman's house through the door. Instead, he chooses to crash through the ceiling or wall, or enter through the window, but Piderman does not seem bothered by this. Another running gag is that Baman performs impossible movements, as he can be stretched, squished, pulled through himself and detach parts of his body. Sometimes parts of his body appear to detach permanently, but regrow or reappear. He appears to have powers akin to teleportation as he is often shown suddenly in a new location with no possible way to have moved there normally. He can create new limbs at will and morph them into different limbs (see Happy Winter Friends part 1, 53 seconds). It also seems as though the Baman logo on his costume is a storage compartment that pulls out of his torso as seen in Happy Winter Friends (Part 2). Finally, he seems to command a form of destructive telekinesis which only seems to work when he places a pair of black objects, (coal from a snowman, for example) in his eyes, akin to pupils and utters a loud droning noise; "BWAAAAAAAA!" The range, scope and power of this ability is not yet fully understood, and when asked about it by Piderman, he simply said "It's better if you don't know." Episode Appearances Starring *Find Da Sandwich *Hab Da Pumkin *Make Da Band *Pwactice Da Counting *Escape Da Cakes *Make Da Cards *Guess Da Number *Hab Da Sleepover *Tell Da Joke *Happy Winter Friends (Part 1) *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Frow the Party (final episode to be traditionally animated) *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Fimd Da Jobs (first episode to be digitally animated) *Play Da Song *Weirdy Feeling *Ghost Night *The End Featuring *Revealations Revealations (Part 2) *Squib Week *Drawing Song Quotes *"I'm Baman." *"This is Baman." *"I'm on the building!" *"I come ober da house!" *"Tuba, you need to have your medicine!" *"Don't be jealous, Pumkin. You can wear my hat!" *"Go to sleep, Piderman, there no monsters in the house." *"What do you get when you eat all the potatoes? They're all gone!" *"I guess he ate all his potatoes." *"I call your gooby, and I raise you a purple!" *"Piderman. It's just a Moving Tree. Don't you memember?" *"Piderman, we should have the birthday party for Pumkin!" *"Yes I Watc Dat Video" *'I'm Out!" *"Hi." *"No,Wanda." *"We can go on dis journey!" Category:Characters Category:Hat